


Weapon of Choice

by ximeria



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Caning, Community: kink_bingo, Corporal Punishment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A threat of a spanking made in jest is turned into a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weapon of Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the kink bingo prompt: "caning"

Jack dug his fingers into the edge of the desk, letting the flat surface take his full weight. His shirt was somewhere on the floor, his trousers and boxers around his ankles. He could hear the slapping noise as Ianto hit the bamboo cane against the palm of his hand.

Once.

Jack squirmed and wet his lower lip.

Twice.

He breathed in the scent of the polish that Ianto had used on the desk surface. The parts of the wood touching body had long since heated and felt... almost comfortable.

Three times.

By now he barely flinched, at the sound. He'd been hard since Ianto had jokingly said he'd spank him if Jack wasn't more careful in the future. That had been ten minutes earlier.

Four times.

Jack squirmed again, trying to get some sort of friction to his erection.

The sound reached him first, then the surprise and then the burning. Biting his lower lip, Jack forced himself to not gasp. It felt amazing when a split second later, another strike painted the other cheek with white hot pain.

A third hit, a fourth and fifth followed swiftly. Jack arched his back, wondering if there'd be imprints from his fingers in the wooden surface.

Jack bit his lower lip to keep from whimpering.

Ianto stopped his onslaught and for a moment, Jack held his breath, wondering what would come next. Another strike? A feint that would make Jack think he was safe?

He almost jumped when the tip of the cane slid over his skin, sliding along the still stinging flesh. He couldn't hear Ianto breathing or moving, but then again, his own breath and the thundering beat of his heart drowned out any other sound.

The cane felt as if it was catching at the skin of the welts that would soon be gone. Jack was struck by a moment of sadness that he wouldn't be feeling them when next he sat down, that his accelerated healing would see to that.

Almost as if Ianto was reading his mind, the next flurry of strikes fell on Jack's ass. He opened his mouth in a silent scream, his breath creating condensation on the blank surface of the desk, the heat of it reflecting up against his own face.

The rough grain of the desk slid over his cock and Jack finally failed at containing a groan.

The next strike caught him low and the tip of the cane definitely brushed his testicles. Jack fought to keep his stance while trying to spread his legs as much as possible, his trousers making it difficult.

Jack thought for a split second that he was feeling an imaginary touch, before realizing that Ianto had stopped the punishment and was touching him. He could feel the calluses of those long, capable finger catching at his abused skin, felt goose-bumps forming as Ianto's touch became lighter and more teasing. The hard edge of a nail scraped along a welt and Jack moaned deep in his throat, feeling as if he was about to come right there, from the light touch.

Ianto flattened his hand against Jack's ass and Jack allowed himself to breathe deeply. There was a question in that touch and it took Jack a moment to figure it out.

Grinning to himself he closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. "More, please," he breathed out, barely audible.

With another soft caress, Ianto drew back and Jack readied himself for another round with a small grin twisting his lips.

The end


End file.
